I miss you
by winter719
Summary: ... and during the war when I turned around to share that moment of joy with you , there was no one there. A collection of George's thoughts. WARNING - could make you cry.
1. Gone

I miss you

I do not own anything.

A/N – My first story.

_I don't think I'll ever forget that moment. During the war battle for Hogwarts, when I found out Harry was alive and I turned around to share the moment with you but for the first time, I realised there was no one there._

You were always first, weren't you? It was always Fred and George, never George and Fred. You were the ringleader. You were always noticed first. You thought of everything first. You did everything first. I never minded this. I grew up following you. But you did something I'll never forget.

You did the one thing we should've done together.

We were always together. Two sides of the same coin. A package deal. We were Fred and George. The Weasley twins. The mischievous menaces. We were the legendary Weasleys's that stood up to Umbridge. We were the owners of Weasleys's Wizard Wheezes.

I knew not all of us were going to come out alive after the war but never did I in a million years think I'd lose you. I wish it wasn't you. I wish it was someone else. I always thought we could get each other through anything but I guess I never thought what would happen if one of us left the other.

You know something, Fred? Every since your death, I never been able to conjure a Patronus charm. How could I? You're in all my memories and from good to bad. There hasn't been a day passed I hadn't I wished you were still alive.

Remember that time when we were five? When Percy couldn't tell us apart on our brooms and got so confused, he mixed up our names. From them our nicknames became Gred and Forge. Or when we found out about Quidditch? We wanted to become beaters from the start. It was one of our dreams that came true.

Remember our first year? We were so nervous at the sorting hat ceremony wondering what if we didn't end up in the same house. The hat hadn't touched my head until it shouted out... 'GRIFFINDOR' but you were different. You never told anyone else but the hat wanted to but you in Slytherin. You wanted to be placed in Gryffindor and the hat took your decision and just like that we were in the same house. It hadn't even been a full 5 minutes after being sorted into Gryffindor that we lost 10 house points from our 'little' prank. Remember that? How much fun we had? Charlie and Percy kept there heads down right after that for the rest of the feast.

Remember that time when your love of spiders got you so ecstatic when you found out there were giant spiders living in the woods. You went to see them immediately and I ended up dragging your body to Hagrid's for an anti-venom potion.

Remember the tri – wizard tournament. How we tried to break the age line? We put both our names on each piece of paper hoping we get picked as co-champions .Remember how well that turned out? Got accused of stealing Dumbledore look. Remember Umbridge? Our last act of rebellion made us heroes, huh? No – one is forgetting us anytime soon.

You know Fred, I really miss you. I wish it wasn't so. How could 20 years pass by so quickly?


	2. Flashback

**Flashback**

I do not own anything.

_Everyone's always saying - you never know what you have until it's gone but the truth is, you know what you had, you just never thought you'd lose it._

It seems so unreal that you're gone. After all those years we'd spend together, all those pranks, crazy inventions, all those stunts we pulled that got us grounded - you just vanish. Just like that.

It's so hard to forget you when you gave me so much to remember and in fact it's not the goodbye that's hurting; it's the flashbacks that are following.

I can't accept knowing that now you're just a memory.

Maybe it's not about the ending. It's about the story. Remember those days? They were so exciting. Everyone thought we were so crazy. We laughed until we cried and our ribs started hurting. Then we had to spend the rest of the day with mom being so livid.

I just wish I had longer to cherish all those moments with you.

I would say I'm okay but I'd be lying. I feel like half my world just crumbled away. I'm smiling on the outside but I'm dying on the inside. I can't let go because I 'm still waiting for the impossible to happen.

You left me all alone.

A/N - sorry for the short chapter. I'll **try** to make it longer next time.


	3. Shattered

**Shattered**

I do not own anything.

'_At some point you have to realise, that some can stay in your heart, not your life'._

You left me.

I feel so alone, Freddie_._

I wish it was like the old times. I wish that the war never took place. I wish there was never a Tom Riddle. I wished everyone was still alive and more than everything, I wish you were still here with me.

I feel so broken because I believed. I believed we'd always be together. I believed I'd never had to keep myself going.

I believed that the one thing I truly treasured would never become just another memory.

How did I just stand by and watch my world shatter?

How did I end up losing you?

... and being left all alone.


	4. Grateful

Grateful

I do not own anything.

'_Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened'. – Dr Seuss_

Looking back at it all I realised even though I still wish you were here and I'm still waiting for the impossible to happen, I'm so grateful for having something that makes saying goodbye so hard and that's you.

Fred.

Looking back down memory lane I wish I could've thanked you properly for all you've done.

You always made me laugh.

You taught me to make the best of every situation.

You showed me you can always smile through anything.

You helped me live in my dream.

You taught me to take a chance.

You taught me to challenge the impossible.

You showed me what it's like to have someone you can trust.

You taught me what it meant to be a twin.

You taught me what it meant to be a brother.

You taught me what it meant to be a friend.

It might not make a difference. You might not hear me. You might never know but it doesn't matter because I still want to give you the proper goodbye you deserve so without further ado here's what I wish I could've told you –

'_Fred. Thank you for everything. _

_Thank you so much for being in my life. For teaching me what most people never learn in a lifetime. For the memories. For making me feel like I'm worth it. For never leaving me behind. For always putting me showing me what I never could've found alone. For never letting me give up. __For being a true friend._

_I'm not going to let you fade away. I'm not going to let you become just another memory.I'll never let myself forget no matter how painful it may be._

_I wish we'd gone together but I'm glad if one of us had to take this burden of losing the other, it was me. I'm so grateful you never had to feel like this. I'd live on like this forever if it means you don't have to._

_This is so painful to say and I'm hurting so much inside without you but I don't want you to see me cry. I don't want you to think you're the reason why. I don't want you to worry about me, because even if it kills me, I'm going to smile.'_

'_Thank you'_


End file.
